


Trek Reversebang Art

by ratcreature



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen, New Vulcan, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Traditional Media, Vulcan, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Uhura meet T'Pau on the new Vulcan planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek Reversebang Art

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, acrylic paint
> 
> This was done for the [Trek Reversebang challenge](http://trekreversebang.livejournal.com/), and Tinocka wrote a story, [In Marsh and Desert](http://tinocka.livejournal.com/66976.html), for this painting that you all should check out (the story is K/S). AstridV gave some helpful input on the perspective at the pencil stage, however any remaining problems are my fault. This is the first time I tried to just do a painting based on my pencils, rather than do inked lineart first, so it is somewhat of a deviation from my usual style. I hope it still works. The original painting is A3, and I included some hi-res details in addition to the screen sized picture to give a better impression of how it looks in reality. The thing took forever to paint, so I kind of want to show off the amount of work that went into it. (If anyone wants the whole image in 300dpi I can mail the file, but it's about 4.3mb.)
> 
> I've made a [process post](http://ratcreature.dreamwidth.org/366998.html) about this painting.

High resolution details:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
